moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Code Breakers
Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Code Breakers are the third series of Mash Up cards that released on September 13th 2012. The special cards exclusive to the series are heat reveal and scratch and sniff cards. There is also a mirror foil Shambles card that comes with a unique code for Shambles. Card Types *Regular *Heat Reveal *Scratch 'n' Sniff *Mirror Foil *Rainbow Foil *Puzzle Rox Code Cards *Limited Edition Cards Mash up s3 regular.png Mash up s3 heat reveal.png Mash up s3 scratch 'n' sniff.png Mash up s3 mirror foil.png Mash up s3 rainbow foil.png Mash up s3 puzzle.png Regular Cards TC Humphrey series 3.png TC Jeepers series 3.png TC Burnie series 3.png TC ShiShi series 3.png TC DJ Quack series 3.png TC Prof. Purplex series 3.png TC Tiki series 3.png TC Peppy series 3.png TC Snookums series 3.png TC Pooky series 3.png TC Doris series 3.png TC Gurgle series 3.png TC Stanley series 3.png TC Blurp series 3.png TC Fumble series 3.png TC Cali series 3.png TC Dipsy series 3.png TC Honey series 3.png TC Flumpy series 3.png TC I.G.G.Y. series 3.png TC Cutie Pie series 3.png TC Coolio series 3.png TC Hansel series 3.png TC Oddie series 3.png TC Lady Meowford series 3.png TC Purdy series 3.png TC Gingersnap series 3.png TC Waldo series 3.png TC Chop Chop series 3.png TC Shelby series 3.png TC Sooki-Yaki series 3.png TC General Fuzuki series 3.png TC Priscilla series 3.png TC Gigi series 3.png TC Angel series 3.png TC Mr. Snoodle series 3.png TC Fifi series 3.png TC McNulty series 3.png TC White Fang series 3.png TC Scamp series 3.png TC Squidge series 3.png TC Kissy series 3.png TC Ecto series 3.png TC Big Bad Bill series 3.png TC Rocky series 3.png TC Mini Ben series 3.png TC Liberty series 3.png TC Cleo series 3.png TC Poppet series 3.png TC Katsuma series 3.png TC Diavlo series 3.png TC Luvli series 3.png TC Furi series 3.png TC Zommer series 3.png TC Bloopy series 3.png TC Podge series 3.png TC Fabio series 3.png TC Mustachio series 3.png TC Bruiser series 3.png TC Ned series 3.png TC Rocko series 3.png TC Fishlips series 3.png TC Squiff series 3.png TC Pirate Pong series 3.png TC Black Jack series 3.png TC Freakface series 3.png TC Sweet Tooth series 3.png TC Frau Now BrownKau series 3.png TC Dr Strangeglove series 3.png TC Moe Yukky series 3.png TC Bjorn Squish series 3.png TC Ken Tickles series 3.png TC Snozzle Wobbleson series 3.png TC Sly Chance series 3.png TC Dewy series 3.png TC Mizz Snoots series 3.png TC Super Poppet series 3.png TC Super Katsuma series 3.png TC Super Diavlo series 3.png TC Super Luvli series 3.png TC Super Furi series 3.png TC Super Zommer series 3.png TC Elder Furi series 3.png TC The Gatekeeper series 3.png TC Sprockett series 3.png TC Hubbs series 3.png TC Bonkers series 3.png TC Bubba series 3.png TC Roary Scrawl series 3.png TC Tyra Fangs series 3.png TC Buster Bumblechops series 3.png TC Tamara Tesla series 3.png TC Simon Growl series 3.png TC Ruby Scribblez series 3.png TC Snuffy Hookums series 3.png TC Busling series 3.png TC Elwood series 3.png TC Clutch series 3.png TC Skeeter Rydell series 3.png TC Roxy series 3.png TC Blingo series 3.png TC Zack Binspin series 3.png TC Bobbi SingSong series 3.png TC Missy Kix series 3.png TC Cap'n Buck series 3.png TC Lefty series 3.png TC Myrtle series 3.png TC Beau Squiddly series 3.png TC Dizzee Bolt series 3.png TC Cherry Bomb series 3.png TC HipHop series 3.png TC Betty series 3.png TC Boomer series 3.png TC Judder series 3.png TC Gabby series 3.png TC Holga series 3.png TC Nipper series 3.png TC Wurley series 3.png TC Plinky series 3.png TC Wallop series 3.png TC Oompah series 3.png TC Tingaling series 3.png TC Penny series 3.png TC O'Really series 3.png TC Suey series 3.png TC Fizzy series 3.png TC Tiamo series 3.png TC Rofl series 3.png TC Scrumpy series 3.png TC Tomba series 3.png TC Woolly series 3.png TC Gracie series 3.png TC Leo series 3.png TC Pip series 3.png TC CocoLoco series 3.png TC Shelly series 3.png TC Shambles series 3.png TC Scarlet O'Haira series 3.png TC Jessie series 3.png TC Rooby series 3.png TC Pocito series 3.png TC Captain Squirk series 3.png TC First Officer Ooze series 3.png TC Splutnik series 3.png TC Dr. C. Fingz series 3.png TC Green series 3.png TC Bangers and Mash series 3.png TC Starlight Cookies series 3.png TC Pop Rox series 3.png TC Scummi Bears series 3.png TC Cup O Gruel series 3.png TC Spamburger series 3.png TC Eggplant series 3.png TC Chocolate Coated Broccoli series 3.png TC Carton of Sour Milk series 3.png Limited Edition Cards TC Shambles foil series 3.png|foil Shambles code card No Photo.png|rainbow foil Bobbi SingSong No Photo.png|rainbow foil Sprockett TC Furnando series 3.png Coded Cards TC Puzzle 156 series 3.png TC Puzzle 157 series 3.png TC Puzzle 158 series 3.png TC Puzzle 159 series 3.png TC Puzzle 160 series 3.png TC Puzzle 161 series 3.png TC Puzzle 162 series 3.png TC Puzzle 163 series 3.png TC Puzzle 164 series 3.png TC Puzzle 165 series 3.png TC Puzzle 166 series 3.png TC Puzzle 167 series 3.png TC Puzzle 168 series 3.png TC Puzzle 169 series 3.png TC Puzzle 170 series 3.png TC Puzzle 171 series 3.png TC Puzzle 172 series 3.png TC Puzzle 173 series 3.png Gallery Code Breakers Binder and Packet.png MoshiMonsters codeBreakersTin L (1).jpg Moshimonstersmashupcodebreakers.jpg Category:Moshi Monsters Mash Up Trading Cards